


Intern Meant Tramp

by JamesBondage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Dominatrix, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female supremacy, Femdom, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Futa on Male, Futadom, Futanari, Girl Penis, Graphic Description, Humiliation, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Matriarchy, Mistress, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Shemale, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Spanking, Transformation, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, dickgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBondage/pseuds/JamesBondage
Summary: As theAthena Corporationgrows more powerful, Dominant Futa introduce a young man to his new life.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Intern Meant Tramp

It was his first day on the job and Josh was struggling to adapt. He'd spent the first three hours of the day scanning through the giant syllabus and surfing the network of databases and GUIs that compromised the company's content deployment system. It was a dizzying amount of information to take in and Josh quickly realized he was in over his head.

In truth, he'd exaggerated the knowledge and accomplishments on his resume more than a little. At this stage, Josh had no choice. He'd been looking for gainful employment for almost two years after college with only a handful of interviews to show for it; none of which panned out. In recent years it had become much more difficult to establish a career, particularly for young men. Women were ascending in every field; especially a **certain kind** of woman.

Vanessa, the head of IT, was one of those women. From time to time, Josh would look around the office and find her sparkling hazel eyes staring back. He often wondered if she'd already sussed out how completely out of his league Josh was. Yet each time that fear welled up, she would smile at him or give him a wink. It seemed the middle-aged brunette was as nice as she was pretty and well hung.

Her bulge displayed prominently in the front of her form-fitting dress. Vanessa obviously wasn't shy about her transformation. As more women sought Athena Corp's surgical enhancements, they were increasingly loud and proud with their new endowments. Their numbers were multiplying since the **FEALTY Act** (Female Enhancement And Life Transformation Yearning.) Women with cocks were everywhere now. That's just how the world was. So much had changed in recent years and Josh privately wondered if he would know any normal women for much longer.

_Normal_ women. _Natural_ women. Those were terms you never spoke out loud. Not if you valued your reputation, freedom or the chance to have anything resembling a life. Dickgirls, Newhalves, Futanari, Third G, Female+... You were never quite sure how to refer to them. The terminology evolved constantly and nothing would save you if you used the wrong one at the wrong time. Personally, Josh was happy to call them whatever they liked. His acceptance of the latest sexual revolution had grown with time.

This small insurance company had granted Josh an internship. The IT department was tiny. Vanessa was the only member of until recently. Now he'd been brought in to assist her. A recommendation from Josh's aunt had got his foot in the door. She'd given it only after he assured her he was taking Athena Corp's male wellness supplement on a daily basis. Doing so was a condition for employment at an ever-growing number of companies.

Josh had resisted that condition for a long time, but recently, his desperation to find work forced him to relent. He'd taken the pills for several weeks and would be for the foreseeable future. A urine test that failed to show its presence was grounds for immediate termination.

It was an odd thing, but every time he looked at Vanessa, he couldn't help but scan the thick, sausage-like outline in her tight, red dress. It had never occurred to him before, but he found it pleasing to the eye. Magnetic, in a way. Her curves were wonderful as well, but it wasn't until recently that he'd found the addition of a cock so intriguing. When had that happened? Was he still discovering his sexual identity? Or were other forces at work?

As more men fell captive to Futa charms, many blamed the sudden shift in sexual proclivities on Athena Corp's multitude of drugs and consumer products. Those people were immediately dismissed as conspiracy theorists and Futa-phobes by the media and culture at large. Josh certainly wasn't going to go there. As a matter of fact, he found himself agreeing with the Futa more as time went on. After all, what was wrong with a sexy woman with a big, fat, juicy--

“Hey!”

Joshua jumped in his chair and turned to find Vanessa standing right next to him. Her bulge was inches from his face. The curvy Operations Manager looked down at him with a haughty gaze and sinister grin.

“H-hi!” he responded when his nerves recovered, trying not to sound like a scared dork.

“Haha! Sorry, didn't mean to startle you.”

“It's okay! I was just really focused on... all of this” he said, pointing at the array of monitors. He was still trying to figure out what most of the variables represented.

“Relax. I know it's a lot to take in. You're not going to understand the full scope of your job until the end of the day. Maybe the end of the week.”

Josh breathed a sigh of relief. Vanessa looked like she could be the devil on your shoulder, but she acted more like the angel.

“Besides, you have something more important to do right now. I just got a call from Nadia. She's ready to meet her new employee.”

The President and CEO! Nadia Williams. Josh had seen the name on her door, but hadn't caught a glimpse of her yet.

“Right now?”

“Yup. She wants you in her office and as luck would have it, she's having some computer issues. This is the perfect chance for you to make a good first impression!”

Josh stood and nodded to Vanessa. “On my way.”

He headed for the hallway, but was stopped in his tracks.

“Hey Josh!”

He turned to face Vanessa, her arms now folded under her breasts.

“Don't come back until Nadia is thoroughly satisfied.”

He stood there for a moment with a puzzled look on his face. “Right! Of course!”

He strode off and Vanessa chuckled under her breath.

What an innocent, oblivious young fool. At least he was handsome.

* * * * *

Ms. William's door was ajar as Josh approached it. He knocked anyway, not wanting to be impolite.

“Come in!” he heard a sultry voice call from inside.

He opened the door the rest of the way and walked into the President's lair. It was a typical office for the executive of a small company. A desk, bookshelves, a couple plants. Art, credentials and various accolades lined the walls.

Nadia was standing near the large window at the back and drinking deeply of her Venti citrus green tea. Her midnight black hair trailed behind her in a neat pony tail. She wore a red bead necklace, a flowing, silky white dress shirt and a clingy skirt that matched her dark locks. It was all pretty standard office attire aside from the mesh stockings that climbed up to mid-thigh and the garters that flowed under her skirt. Her patent leather short-boots tied everything together nicely.

Josh could hardly believe it. The president of the company was a **knock-out**.

_'Don't start! You just got this gig! Do NOT ogle the boss at your first meeting!'_

She turned and set her drink on a nearby table. Nadia scanned him quickly and smiled. “Hello. You must be Joshua?”

Josh offered a slight bow. “Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Williams.”

As he raised his head, his eyes were transfixed. It didn't stick out as prominently as Vanessa's weighty package, but sure enough, he could see the outline of a bulge in her skirt. His heartbeat spiked. It was hard enough meeting an executive for the first time. Even harder when she had legs to die for; highlighted so provocatively. It seemed she was also the beneficiary of the latest in Athena Corp bio-technology. Josh swallowed.

“I said come in, not stand at the door” Nadia said with a smirk. She held out her open hand. “I won't bite, I promise.”

Josh proceeded in, mentally kicking himself for standing there like an idiot. He took her hand and shook it gently. Her perfume wafted over him, putting his nerves at ease. She was almost as tall as Josh in the short heels of her boots. He moved to release her hand but she hung on stubbornly.

“Mmmmm, soft hands. Very nice” she said, placing her other hand over his and rubbing it gently. “Do you moisturize?”

“Uh... no. I've never needed to.”

“Pfffft, that figures” she replied, releasing him. “I bet you have no idea what some people go through to maintain good skin.”

“Aha... Yeah, sorry, I don't know anything about that.”

“That's fine” she said, placing her hands on her hips. “That's not what you're here for.”

“Right. Vanessa said you were having some technical issues?”

“Yes, it's the strangest thing. Suddenly, my computer won't turn on at all.”

“Nothing happens when you hit the power button?”

“Not a thing.”

“That sounds like a hardware issue. Can I take a look?”

Nadia crossed to her desk and pulled the large, rolling leather chair out of the way. “Please do.”

As Josh hunkered down and crawled under the desk, Nadia walked the short distance to the door. She closed and locked it quietly before making her way back.

“Ummm, it looks like someone turned off the power strip!” Josh called from below. “And all the power cords have been pulled.”

“Huh...” Nadia said as she took her seat in the luxurious leather chair. “I wonder how that could've happened?”

“I don't know, maybe your cleaning lady?”

“Cleaning boy” Nadia corrected as she hiked her skirt up and reached for her lacy underwear. She pulled it aside and her flaccid eight-incher was set free. The horny Futa began stroking it immediately.

“No problem, I'll have it fixed in no time!” he said from the darkness, his ass sticking straight out at the seated CEO.

Nadia let out a low moan that Josh couldn't hear as he wrestled with the cords in the confined space. Her fleshy unit grew quickly as she stroked it up and down. Nadia's other hand groped her breasts through the soft, silky top.

After a few minutes of fighting with the cords and re-aligning them properly, Josh switched the strip back on. He backed out from the desk slowly, turned and--

“ **WHOA**!!!”

The word came out reflexively. His gorgeous boss was sliding her hand up and down her massive erection. Her eyes, once closed in passionate concentration, now opened. She looked down at him with a dreamy expression. She was clearly lost in a haze of lust, stroking herself with great urgency as her shaft twitched and grew. She spoke to him through ragged, needy breaths.

“You fixed that quickly. Now I have another issue. Would you mind helping me with it?”

“Ms. Williams...”

“I need relief, Josh. I don't think I'll get any work done until I have it. Would you be so kind as to provide me with some?”

The smell of her musk was intoxicating. Joshua's body betrayed him, buzzing with arousal. His saliva ran freely in his mouth. Gazing up at the gorgeous woman, her curvy body heaving as she masturbated lewdly, something snapped in him. He lost control.

“.....Yes, Ms. Williams.”

“Good boy. Crawl to me.”

He shuffled the short distance to her chair on hands and knees. She didn't even need to give him further instructions. He sat up on his haunches until his face was at the proper angle and opened wide for the busty Futanari.

Nadia grabbed him by the hair and pulled his mouth over her glans. He leaned forward, following her lead instinctually and inhaled half her cock like a starving man with a delicious hotdog. He applied full suction and put his tongue to work directly. The sides of his mouth sealed around her smooth, warm flesh and bathed it in pure ecstasy. The symphony of sounds flowing from his mouth were indicative of someone who'd been sucking dick for years.

In truth, this was Joshua's firs time. Not just sucking cock, but having sex at all. Sad as it was, the furthest Josh had ever gone was first base with a woman in college. Now he was kneeling on his boss' floor, sucking her fat, musty dick like a back alley whore. The crazy thing was he was enjoying it. His own dick began to tent in his slacks. The taste, smell and her groans of pleasure were driving him wild. He wanted more.

Nadia played with his hair as he worked his hungry mouth back and forth on her weighty shaft. She studied him with a wicked smile. The accommodating bitch-boy delivered constant pleasure with eager lips and an enthusiastic tongue.

“Oh my... It seems we chose the right candidate after all.”

The meds worked on some men better than others. They weren't perfect yet. Generally, the earlier they were introduced, the more effective the drugs were. Based on what Nadia had learned, any man could be subjugated if he was dosed highly and frequently enough. Some males needed no convincing, of course, but those men didn't interest Nadia. Turning a straight man into a willing cock sucker was what did it for her. The very thought made her hard as a rock.

The best part was that drinking Futa cum would deliver an extra dose of the same drug. The more a male slave drank, the more they wanted to serve and please. Josh was about to get his first liquid dose and it was going to be a big one. Nadia had been saving her copious emissions just for him.

She wouldn't make him deep throat her cock or get too rough with him today. There was plenty of time for that later. Today was about breaking in their very first **office bitch**. Josh had no idea what was in store for him. He was probably thinking this would be a private arrangement between the two of them. Hah! Naive.

Nadia felt the point of no return approaching. She seized Josh's ears and began guiding him up and down her shaft with dire need. The sloppy sounds of wet suction filled the room as her fat scrotum churned below, preparing to discharge its load.

“Oh yeah!!! **MORE**!!! FUCK YESSS!!! DRINK IT **SLUT**!!!”

The moaning woman pulled him halfway down her shaft and locked his face there. Her cum cannon exploded, a torrent of thick, hot seed blasting into his mouth and filling his cheeks. Her head pressed back against the chair and her body convulsed repeatedly. She screamed out a long, loud climax as thick spurts of creamy jizzum jettisoned into his sucking maw.

Josh's head swam as he got his first taste of Futa cum. It filled his mouth quickly and he began swallowing, half from necessity and half from newfound desire. He held onto her legs for dear life, hoping he wouldn't be in trouble. He hadn't asked permission to touch her silk-encased calves.

“Drink it!” she repeated as the last few spurts fired into his mouth. “Don't spill a single drop on my floor or you'll be licking it up!”

He obeyed, happily gulping down her salty warmth. He vacuum sucked her fleshy length with wet smacks and sultry pops of escaping air until it was clean of every bead of sticky filth.

Nadia's moans faded into blissful sighs and she rested a few moments, her limbs going slack in the tall leather chair. After a while, she pushed his head off her cock and backed up the chair from her bitch-made intern.

Her satisfaction didn't last long. Phase one of his “breaking in” had two stages and she was eager to begin the next. Nadia had been waiting all morning for this encounter and she wouldn't be satisfied with one orgasm. Athena Corp technology had almost completely eliminated the Futa refractory period. It wouldn't be long till she was ready for a second helping of the company submissive.

The black haired beauty rose from her chair and motioned for him to do the same. “Get up and turn around.”

Josh followed her instructions, surprised by his own enthusiasm to obey her commands.

“Unbuckle your pants” she ordered, approaching him from behind.

His hands sprang into action. He'd never undone a belt so fast in his life. Her demands were arousing him at least as much as her body did. Josh couldn't believe this was how his **first time** was unfolding. Yet the red giddiness in his cheeks and the erection in his pants didn't lie. He was loving it.

Nadia grabbed the back of his head and pushed him up to the desk. He was trapped between the furniture and her heavy, silk-coated breasts. She reached around his waist, unzipped his slacks and pulled them down, his briefs going with them. She grabbed his hair and applied firm pressure, pushing him down until he was prone on the surface of the desk. Her right hand zeroed in on his ass and her index finger began tracing small circles around his pucker.

“In case you haven't figured it out yet, we don't need any help in IT.”

“...Ms. Williams?”

***SMACK***

“You will address me as President Williams or Mistress Nadia. You will use the latter when I make use of your filthy holes.”

“Yes, Mistress Nadia!”

Josh heard a desk drawer open and within seconds the tip of a bottle was pressed into his back passage. He felt a cold stream of gel rush into his anus as she squeezed the bottle impatiently. Nadia removed it and set the lube aside before spearing her middle finger into his yielding starfish. The libidinous Domina stretched him wide with smooth, circular motions. She explored his warm cavern freely as he began cooing from her sudden intrusion.

“Ohhhhhhhh...”

“Have you heard of the **SEMEN** **Act** , Joshua?”

“I- I don't think so, Mistress.”

“Special Employment for Men Entering the New paradigm. It was passed late last year in a special session of Congress.”

Nadia added a second finger and began thrusting in and out of his soft, fleshy hole.

“Ohhhh! Oh god!!!”

“It's a lovely new law that provides generous tax benefits for any female-led company hiring an unemployed male as a **Relief Specialist**. That will be your title when your internship ends.”

Her thrusting became more vigorous. Josh felt her delving into his tight walls; expanding his tingling pucker with each smooth invasion. A third finger joined the action and he lost his mind. It was intense and brutally tight, but it was also beginning to feel pleasurable.

“Mmmmm... Yes!”

“So you understand now? My company is going to **make more money** by turning you into the **office tramp.** The **cubicle cocksucker**! How does that make you feel, Josh?”

“It- It feels amazing, Mistress!”

“Good answer.”

Nadia pulled her fingers free and brought her bloated phallus to his freshly stretched pucker. Her fat glans pushed through the warm ring of his anus and her thick shaft followed. Inch after inch of spit-shined pork sword glided through his anal ring and sank into hot, spongy flesh.

“ **AHHHHHH**!!!” Josh grunted and groaned, grabbing the front of the desk. Her hips pressed firmly, feeding more of her heat seeking missile into his defenseless ass. “SO TIGHT!!!”

“Mmmmm... Relax, slut. It's barely halfway in.”

Nadia caressed his back and sides as he grew used to the feeling of her fat cock packed in his ass. She wiggled her hips from side to side, training his opening for larger insertions to come. She was far from the biggest in the company and he had a long week ahead of him.

“When I'm done with you, you'll return to Vanessa and take care of her as well. Understand, slut?”

“Yes, Mistress Nadia! Ooohhhh...”

She pulled out a few inches and glided back in smoothly. Her body tingled and burned with sexual hunger. Nadia was desperate to enter the velvety nirvana of a tight, warm, lengthy anal pounding.

“I only hire women who are on board with the Athena project” she said in husky, amorous breaths. “You're going to be very busy here.”

Her calming massage came to a sudden end as she seized his hips firmly. Nadia pulled back until only her tip was left in his gripping love tunnel. After a moment of delicious anticipation she thrust into him hard and deep. The sex-crazed executive began fucking him like a maniac as his youthful body jolted against her desk.

“You'll be fitted with a chastity device before you leave today. You'll wear it as long as you're employed here and you'll fucking like it!”

Nadia's cock plunged further into his velvety warmth with every forceful fuck. Their moans filled the room and soon the company's first office slave was begging for **more** and **harder**. As she claimed his anal virginity, Josh resigned himself to his new life, keenly aware that his own penis would never know the joy of penetration. For some unimaginable reason that made his new predicament even hotter.

  
  
  
**Copyright © 2020 James Bondage. All rights reserved.**   
  


  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



End file.
